The invention relates generally to mooring systems for boats and, more particularly, to a mooring system of the type wherein masts are supported on the dock at their lower end so as to extend over the water adjacent the dock and carry lines which extend from the upper end of the mast to the boat. This type of mooring system serves to secure a boat in a manner so that it will not bump against the dock while moored. While this type of mooring system is known, there is a need to improve the safety and the simplicity of construction thereof.
It is the general object of this invention to provide a mooring system of the indicated type wherein there is provided a novel means for mounting the lower end of the mast on the dock and there is provided novel means for attaching the line to the upper end of the mast.
In accordance with the general object of the invention, the means for mounting the mast to the dock comprises a base adapted to be secured to the dock, spring means secured at its lower end to the base to extend therefrom in an upright position, and a fitting secured to the upper end of the spring means and providing a mast engaging portion. Further, the mast is provided with a line supporting means at the upper end thereof, such means taking various forms including an eyelet providing member, a hook providing member and a member carrying a pulley.
The improved mooring system in accordance with the invention has several advantages over the prior art systems. Thus, the spring type mounting means provides a very compact and simple arrangement which saves space, provides a good load supporting means, and is safer than the prior art devices which involve a multiple part construction.